Christmas Time In The Glass House
by LookOnTheDarkSide
Summary: Basically, the title says it all. This is what I think Christmas in Morganville would be like, with a few twists! Reviews would be nice:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfiction, and I'd love reviews, I'm 13 years old and if you wanna know about my lifestyle check out my profile.:)  
The title says it all really so enjoy!**

For Claire Danvers it had been a busy week working for Myrnin, her crazy boss. She'd just finished sorting one of Myrnin's Christmas boxes, _three days now. _She thought, she couldn't wait for her first Christmas in the Glass House. Her first Christmas with her friends. Her first Christmas with _Shane.  
_"Put the lot of it in the trash." He'd said to her.  
"Okay then Mr Grinch." She murmured as got to work. Why was Myrnin so grumpy at Christmas? It's meant to be fun and exciting. About half an hour later she'd finished. _Wow. He has a lot of crap._  
"I'm finished Myrnin!" She shouted as she pushed the remaining empty box under the desk and walked over to her insane boss who was reading a book.

"You may go now." He said blankly without even looking up from his book.

"Uh, its dark out, can I take the portal?"

"If you wish."

"Myrnin, what's the matter? Why don't you like Christmas?"

"Go, now Claire."

"But-"

"Leave, Claire! Before I make you leave, we know how that will end don't we? You would make a lovely Christmas dinner, little Claire!" He screamed louder than she'd ever heard him before his eyes burning red like the devil, somehow within the last second he had ended up centimetres away from her face. Claire said nothing she just stumbled out the portal in shock, his red eyes her stalking her every movement. She slammed the portal door closed and sank down against the house wall.

"Hey Claire Bear is that you?" Eve called from the kitchen.

"Y-yes." She stammered standing up.

"Tacos for tea, is that alright?" Eve questioned as Claire through the doorway into the kitchen to find her cooking in all her Goth-glory, today she was wearing black leather pants matching a blue t-shirt-or as Eve called it 'electric' blue- with a striking yellow lightening bolt on it and her clunky combat boots.

"Cool," Claire was trying to forget the incident that just happened. "Where's Shane?"

"He and Michael are upstairs finishing off the decorations. They found a load in the attic that we never even knew we had!" She smiled and turned to face Claire. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" She was stunned when she saw the fear on Claire's face.

"It's just nothing, honest Eve." She said rolling her eyes and slapping a fake smiling across her cold face. "How long will tea be I'm_ starving_?" Claire turned to the fridge, opened it pointlessly gazed inside for a short while then closed it and stepped away.

"It's ready now can you call the lads?" As Claire turned into the living room Shane was running down the stairs in his grey jogging pants and a Killers t-shirt. Holding something behind his back he walked up towards her.  
"Hey," He said flicking his hand from behind his back to reveal a stick of mistletoe. Claire smiled wildly and kissed him it was sharp and meaningful, before she knew it Shane had dropped the mistletoe and she was tangling her fingers in his hair – it really was getting long now – while he shaped his hands and massaged down her hips to the button of hers trousers he slowly pressed his fingers down her jeans until the silver button slipped out the hole. Shane's lips moved down to kissed her neck, making there way lower and lower and lower.

"Ahem, let's keep it PG in here please." Eve said from behind them as she brought two plates of tacos into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Sorry." Shane muttered as he broke the kiss not moving his gaze from Claire's brown eyes. She did up her trousers. "Claire's wearing my favourite panties today and it's just so hard to resist…" he said turning around to face Eve and Michael who both laughed. Claire smacked him around the back of the head, and everyone laughed again. "Ouch," Shane murmured as he flopped down on the sofa and Claire sat on his lap laughing.

"That's my girl." Eve chuckled grabbing a taco. The four friends sat down that night watching the soaps and eating their taco's in front of the warm fire and the TV. Until it came down to the last taco and Shane and Claire's plate, Claire grabbed it and took a bite out of it.

"Hey, that's mine." Shane complained as he went to grab it out her hand but she stood up and backed away.

"Nu-uh, you've had more than me and I've had a busy day at work." She said as she teased him by taking another bite.

"You don't think they'll argue over a taco?" Michael whispered to Eve who was lying on his lap.

"Meh," She replied turning the TV over.

"Give me my taco." He said trying to act hard but blatantly smiling.

"Nope." she said smugly as he ran around the coffee table chasing her. She kept teasing him by taking large bites out of it and grinning wildly. He darted forward to grab her waist but she ran over the back of the sofa and hid behind Michael's chair. She was laughing until grabbed her and throwing her over his broad shoulder. She sharply dropped the taco and it hit the floor.

"You are so cleaning that up Collins!" Eve yelled.

"Ha, here we go again." Michael murmured. He was used to this between Shane and Claire; it wasn't really a normal Thursday night if Claire and Shane didn't start pissing around.

"Put me down, now!" Claire ordered loudly.

"Nope say sorry." He said walking around the living room effortlessly smiling. "You stole my taco you need punishment.

"Put me down or-"

"Or what?" He teased interrupting her.

"Or no sex tonight and I mean it!" She demanded and Shane froze on the spot.

"You wouldn't." Shane narrowed his eyebrows.

"Try me."

"Oh yes! Now that is my girl. You go Claire, whoop!" Eve shouted jumping up to high-five Claire before realising that she was upside down and hanging over her boyfriend shoulder.

"Eve, don't us girls always stick to what we say?"  
"Always." Eve confirmed nodding her head. "You could even go a step farther-"

"Ha, I've got one how about no physical contact at all until Christmas!" Michael couldn't contain himself anymore and he burst out laughing interrupting Eve.

"I like that idea Mikey!" Claire announced as Shane put her down quickly and turned to Michael.

"Dude," Shane groaned "Whose side are you on fang boy?" Michael shrugged smiling and Eve finally got to high-five Claire. "Claire can we go upstairs and have a chat pleaaase?" Shane begged.

"A chat sounds fun." She grinned as they both ran upstairs hand-in-hand.

"Oh yeah, because they are totally having a chat." Eve said to Michael before he kissed her and she climbed back on his lap.

"It's kind of gross, though. I mean; she's like my little sister and they're doing it right above us." Michael groaned as they heard a loud bang followed by a giggle. "They could at least be discrete!" Eve smiled.

"Relax Michael, it's all good fun!" Eve said rolling on top of him and kissing him.

"I love you." He said and the words came from somewhere far down in his heart.

"I love you too." They smiled.

**Awww, I had to get an Eve/Michael moment in there somewhere because we don't hear much from them.  
Things are revealed in chapter 2 which I will hopefully post soon.:)  
Reviews would be brilliant but thanks for reading it anyway!**

**And also, you should check out vicky199416, she has written some amazing stories and was the first person to read my story! If you like The Morganville Vampires you will love all Vicky's stories(:**

Also, if anybody has any ideas feel free to facebook me (link on my profile) or inbox me:)  
I will update soon and thanks again.

**-Emily xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Ever Goes Right

**Hey, I just 'polished' this off, there's still probably a lot of mistakes though…  
thanks if you read chapter one;P  
**

The next day Claire ran down the stairs buzzing. Eve was sitting on the sofa – always an early riser – and Claire ran towards her advent calendar full speed, she popped the chocolate out the hole and ate it slowly; each of them had a different advent calendar;

Claire had a Minnie Mouse calendar,

Eve had a Barbie,

Michael had Toy Story 3,

Shane had Power-rangers.

Claire could remember the day when she and Eve chose the boys calendars…

…. "_There are so many Eve."_

"_Ha, Power Rangers or Ninja Turtles? Come one Claire, Mr McStabby is your boyfriends not mine."_

"_I'll go with Power-Rangers; the turtle one is $1.50 that one is only $1."_

"_Skills Claire, and Michael can have…hmmm… Toy Story!" She exclaimed loudly and people in the shop had begun to stare. "Let's go." They walked to the check out giggling._

"Christmas in two days!" Eve jumped, "I can't wait. It's going to be amazing!" Eve said bouncing on the couch. Claire walked past laughing as she walked into the kitchen to get coke from the fridge.

"What's the time?" Claire asked as she flopped down on the couch that Eve was still standing on.  
"Seriously, you always ask that Claire, check your phone." Eve said as she leaped onto the coffee table and sat on the couch.

"It's upstairs."

"Uh, we soo need a clock." Eve groaned as she rolled her racoon eyes and reached for her black studded skull phone that Claire just stared at when finally Eve spoke; "What? It's pimped, goth style!" Eve laughed waving her phone and grinning.

"Time?" Claire questioned again raising her eyebrows.

"Shizz, yeah 12:30, you overslept."

"Shane wasn't in bed when I woke, where is he?"

"Michael didn't want you to know cause he says Shane needs things to be normal, but Alyssa's been dead 4 years today." Eve said and her Christmas spirit had been snatched away from her ice-white face.

"You mean, the fire was right before Christmas?" Claire asked and Eve nodded pursing her lips. _ Oh my god! Poor Shane. _

"He is always miserable on Christmas…we try and cheer him up but…nothing."

"So where is he?"

"Graveyard, he spends the whole day there every year, then he's always in a pissy mood when he comes back."

"Why can't everthing just be alright? Just for one day!" Claire wailed.

"Claire Bear, nothing ever goes 'right' in Morganville." Eve pulled her into a hug.

"Well," Claire pulled away from Eve to place her coke on the coffee table. "We just have to make this Christmas the best, don't we?"

"Tell me when you've thought of something then Miss Genius." Eve said as she stood up and zipped up her coat. "Going to work." She grinned, "Tell Michael I said 'bye' he's sleeping." Claire nodded smiling.

As soon as Eve lefty Michael came downstairs, topless.

"Has she gone? "He asked as the blood surge through Claire's body, _Why didn't he want to see her?_ Michael looked down seeming to only just realised he was topless. "Uh, yeah, not how it looks," They both laughed. "I'll go get some clothes." He walked into the kitchen and came back into the lounge in an un-ironed top - probably straight out the dryer.

"So…" Claire said as he flopped down on the couch.

"I'm not avoiding Eve, I promise, we're both good." Michael said holding his hand up in surrender. "I need you to do something for me, well not really me." Claire was nervous; she didn't want to show him that.

"Okay, shoot."

"I know Eve told you about Shane, you do have a right to know, sorry. But anyway, I've heard you singing in the shower, and I've got an idea." Claire felt her cheeks warm and turn pink, she sang a lot around the house; she didn't really control it. "Why don't we put on a Christmas show? Dedicated to Shane."

"Michael, I can't sing – or play."

"Trust me Claire, you can sing, and I'll play anyway." He smiled reassuringly. "Just think about it please, Shane would love it, he always says how he loves to hear you sing." _He does?_

"Why can't Eve know?"

"I didn't think you would want her to because she will get over-excited and you would be under _a lot _of pressure." He said that as if she wasn't all ready and Claire's mind was focused on the emphasis he'd put on the words 'a lot'. "I've got classes to teach, but think about it, you don't have to, okay?" He smiled and put on his coat. "But if you decide to I'll need a song list." With that he left.

It didn't take Claire too much thought. She was doing this for Shane. Shane - the love of her life. Without hesitation she grabbed a pen of the coffee table - Eve's pen from the look of it, it was black with a skull on top that lit up whenever she wrote – and she began to write for Michael:

_**Michael,  
I'm doing this for Shane, Shane only.  
Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas,  
All I Want For Christmas Is You,**_

_**I can't think of anything else, sorry.**_

****She folded the paper in half and wrote Michael's name on the outside. The note seemed a little bitchy and Claire knew that, but Michael needed to know that she wasn't entirely happy, and writing it down on paper seemed easier than saying it to his face. She hated hurting him; he was practically her big brother. The rest of the day went fast for Claire, she watched the TV for a while only to see Chandler marry Monica on Friends, and she imagined herself singing to Michaels amazing guitar playing. So many things were possible to go wrong. A few hours later Michael came in with Eve. _Crap._ How was Claire going to get Michael alone now?

"Hey!" Eve said as she bounced over to Claire with her long black hair swishing behind her, it wasn't very often Eve had her hair down, it was usually curly and Eve always claimed her hair strengtheners were 'no good', today Eve had decided on wearing her black top with a gold coffin on it, her pleated blue and black checked skirt – Claire actually liked this skirt- with almost see through leggings and knee-high military boots. Eve always looked amazing in Claire's view and it was obvious Michael agreed.

"Hey." Claire replied.

"I saw Michael driving past the coffee shop and I'm on my break so he gave me a lift," She smiled. "What you been doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just studying and watching TV." She sighed. "Quite boring without Shane to be honest."

"Claire bear, he will be fine, I promise." Eve stated placing her hand on Claire shoulder. She was wearing a black glove with spikes around the top, Claire noticed.

"I hope so." Claire mumbled.

Eve's break only lasted an hour and they play on the Nintendo Wii for a while - Mario Kart as usual. They chose their normal characters, Eve was Dry Bones, Claire was Yoshi and Michael was King Boo. It had been almost a year since Michael's secret had come out and now they managed to make some sort of joke out of it. Shane was usually Donkey Kong. _Stop thinking about him! _She mentally ordered herself. Although Claire knew that he would be fine she couldn't get him out of her head – or her heart. Michael won all of the games; he was player one meaning he could pick the race-tracks and no matter how much Claire and Eve protested he always decided on playing the tricky ones. After completing four games Eve went off to work again, she'd be back at five 'o'clock, and Claire and Michael picked up where they left off.

**Thanks for reading! :D  
Sorry it's short, i'll write a longer one soon to make up for it.  
**

**I know it isn't Christmas anymore but I started this before Christmas and I just want to finish it.:)**

**After this I might post a story about New Years Eve in Morganville.**

**I'm open for any ideas if you want to PM them or facebook them (:**

**Emily xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Someone's Unhappy

**I was hoping to update sooner, sorry but I've been pretty busy.**

**Talk about 'Happy New Year':/**

**But anyway; here's the new chapter – contains swearing – enjoy!**

"Right, so here's the list I got, it's pretty pathetic to be honest." Claire handed him the list of songs that she had quickly shoved into her pocket when Eve walked in.

"Nice choice, I can play them." He winked at her. "They don't have to be Christmas songs you know, we could have anything."

"Yeah, uh, I really don't know." Claire chuckled and put her head in her hands.  
"I really want this to be special." Michael sighed "Maybe we could write a song for him."  
"Yeah, sounds good," She smiled as the thoughts and ideas flooded into her head. "Can we tell Eve? I've agreed to it now, so she can't harass me and she might have some ideas." Michael sighed.  
"I wanted to do something for Eve too. If you don't mind, she could still know about it if you wanted though." Claire thought that was so sweet.

"Duh course I don't!" She shrieked. "We've got to think of some ideas! This is going to be awesome!" She jumped on the spot.

"Whoa, slow down!" Michael laughed loudly.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, but what if it isn't good enough? We only have one day to practice and that's it! I can't do this, I really can't." Claire was babbling now, she couldn't control herself the tears were stinging sharply in the corner of her eyes. "I love him Mikey, I really do!" With that Michael pulled her into a close hug and stroked her hair. "I love you as well, just not as my boyfriend." She giggled.  
"I know Claire, shhh." He said comfortingly. "I love you, you are the best little sister in the world!" That made Claire smile.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Claire asked pulling away from Michael's hug his face showed confusion as if he had no idea what he meat. "About Alyssa,"

"Oh, uh, I honestly don't know Claire," He said shaking his head. She hugged him again and despite the fact that he was a vampire – who tend to be cold – it was full of love and warmth nothing could've ruined the moment until:

The door slammed.

Shane was home, and his dead, emotionless face charged past them into the kitchen.

"Someone's unhappy," Michael mumbled under his breath and Claire pulled away sobbing even more. "Stay here." Michael said protectively. Claire nodded and he slowly walked into the kitchen. Mumbling, Claire could hear the two guys mumbling, and then the sound of plates crashing that echoed throughout The Glass House like a sharp sword scraping against the outside walls. Claire slowly itched towards the door unsure of whether to go into the room.

"Dude chill!" Michael screamed.

"Don't tell me to fucking chill you son of a bitch, you have no idea what this is like!" Shane screamed back.

"We are here for you!" Michael screamed before calming down and lowering his tone: "Come one man, you need us. Just calm down and we can talk."

Claire couldn't cope with it. She curled up into a ball beside the door and cried into her knees, cried for Alyssa, cried for Shane, everything he's been through, a stupid song couldn't make up everything that's gone on in his life. They argued for a while, Claire wasn't sure how long it actually was – but it felt like forever. Finally Shane said something quietly and he barged through the wooden panel making it smack against the wall which reacted by shaking violently. Vampire-speed, Michael followed him pinning him against the wall. Shane sighed loudly and silence fell upon the house. _Was he giving up?_ He had a small cut on the side of his head plastering his forehead in fresh blood.

"You know you want to." He teased wiping the fresh blood from his brow and shoving his fingers into Michael's furious face, Shane was probably right. Michael did want to drink his blood right now. Claire finally found her voice and spoke up:

"Shane!" She yelled. "Will you just stop it?" She stood up and glared at him from across the room, a single tear fell down his emotionless face and he glared back. He didn't look like Shane. At all. He looked lost, as if he'd just wondered from the homeless building. He looked as if he'd been released from prison – or escaped. He wasn't the real Shane, he couldn't be. Claire didn't know who this person was. She didn't want to. All Claire wanted to do was snuggle up in Shane's arms. The Shane that she knew and loved.

"What? He _wants_ to drink my blood." He stated as he ignored his tears and smiled. "We all know he does, come on Mr Glass, dinner is served." Michael stayed silent. _How was he restraining himself like that? _

"You have been drinking." Michael stated.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shane I know your hurting," She began walking towards him. "But just calm down. Please?" She begged walking towards him and Michael. Shane body relaxed and Michael slowly let his grip loose. The door slammed.

"What the fuck happened here?" Eve screamed.

"Come on Eve," Michael hooked her arm and led her into the kitchen. "I'll give you two a moment." He whispered giving Claire and Shane a sympathetic look. The kitchen door shut and Eve was shouting at him, it wasn't clear like it was with Shane and Michael, Eve's shouting was muffled.

"Shane, I'm so sorry."

"Just leave it Claire!" he said as he walked over to the couch,

"But Shane-"

"Leave it." He said louder and sharper that time.

"But-"

"Do you not get the message Claire? How stupid are you? I thought I'd made myself clear! I don't want you here! I don't want anyone! Go away! Just go! How can you not get the message? It's simple. Now get lost!" Claire could feel the tears slicing down her cold face like daggers. It was as if she'd just been brutally stabbed straight in the heart. Claire rushed to her room, slamming and violently locking the door shut behind her. She heard another door slam louder than hers had, it was obviously Shane, he'd had practice at it. She slumped down with her back against the cold wall. Eve and Michael ran upstairs.

"Shane, what the hell have you done?" Michael shouted furiously, as Eve's clunky military boots ran over to Claire's bedroom door.

"Claire Bear open the door, please." Eve begged slamming on the door.

"I'm fine." Claire choked.

"No, Claire, open the door."

"I'm fine!" Claire snapped loudly. She didn't want to hurt Eve's feeling.

"For God's sake Shane!" Eve yelled slamming her fist into the wall. She let a quiet whimper escape her black lips. It hurt. "Claire was just trying to help you; you can't take your anger out on her! She has done nothing wrong, it's not like she was the one who killed Alyssa!" Eve instantly regretted saying that last part but she didn't stop her speech. "I know I sound like a real bitch but I understand your pain, you aren't the only one who's ever lost somebody, you know! You can't take this out on her, me and Michael, we don't care; be a dick to us not her. She's your girlfriend, she loves you and you love her! And don't you dare act like you don't Collins because I will kick your fat, lazy ass! You have no right to be mean to her. She wasn't even here when your fucking sister died, so don't take it out on her. I know I'm being nasty Shane but just apologize to Claire, you need her and you know you do!" Eve took a deep gasp for breath and at some point in her rant Shane had come out from his room. He quietly mumbled something Claire couldn't hear. "You son of a bitch!" Eve screamed as she lunged for Shane but Michael held her back.

"Don't do something you'll regret man. Your anger is controlling you."

"Shut up, both of you! I'll break up with her if I want to!" Shane yelled and at that exact moment the entire house went cold. Claire felt the whole World sink into darkness. Someone was banging on her door and shouting. Claire's whole life had been torn apart. She was _heartbroken. _"I'm breaking up with her Michael! You can't make me be with her! I don't want to!"

* * *

**Ooooooooooh. **

**Sorry, I know it's short, I havn't had much time, as I said.**

**I don't know when I will update next because I want to stay a few chapters ahead.**

**And I would reaaallyy appreciate it if you could review, I'm open to negative or positive as long as it's a review I'm grateful because that means I can improve my writing(: yaaayyy!**

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Emily xx**


End file.
